


Only True in Fairy Tales

by SeekinTroubles



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekinTroubles/pseuds/SeekinTroubles
Summary: Дориан служит в спецназе, Бык его напарник, а Каллен - парень, которого им поручили спасти из плена. Со всеми вытекающими.





	1. Стоило мне увидеть его

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only True in Fairy Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859360) by [Dragonflies_and_Katydids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflies_and_Katydids/pseuds/Dragonflies_and_Katydids). 
  * A translation of [Only True in Fairy Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859360) by [Dragonflies_and_Katydids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflies_and_Katydids/pseuds/Dragonflies_and_Katydids). 



> Название первой главы позаимствовано из песни "I've Just Seen a Face" группы The Beatles
> 
> Falling, yes I am falling  
> And she keeps calling  
> Me back again  
> Влюбляюсь, да, я влюбляюсь,  
> И она отвечает мне  
> Взаимностью
> 
> 1 - отсылка к книге "Полет над гнездом кукушки" (Кен Кизи)

Он лежит на бетонном полу и изучает темноту под закрытыми веками, пытаясь вспомнить, кто он такой. Боль и наркотики на пару удачно это скрывают, но память вернется, как и в прошлый раз, и до него. Сначала имя. У всех оно есть, так? И он человек, значит у него тоже есть имя.

Каким бы оно ни было.

За стенами камеры поднимается солнце, окрашивая темноту в розовые тона даже сквозь сомкнутые веки. Крошечное окошко больше похоже на трещину в шлакоблоке, которую решили экономии ради перекрыть решеткой вместо ремонта, но проникающего света достаточно, чтобы определить время суток и как долго он здесь лежит. Не то чтобы он куда-то спешил.

Шум в коридоре проникает сквозь туман в голове. Он вслушивается в приближающиеся шаги, интерес просыпается, только когда кто-то начинает смеяться. Этого достаточно, чтобы быстро открыть глаза, потому что смех звучит неправильно. Хотя это абсолютно нормальный смех в иных обстоятельствах. В нынешней ситуации? Неправильный с заглавной буквой Н. Это не маниакальный смех, который мог бы сойти за рыдание и не нервное хихиканье, которое пытаются скрыть. Это полноценный смех человека, услышавшего наисмешнейшую в своей жизни шутку и ожидающего, что кто-нибудь захочет ее услышать.

«Как тебя зовут?», он спрашивает себя снова, пытаясь сосредоточиться, но, когда снова раздается тот же смех, любопытство побеждает утомление и боль.

Встать на ноги сравнимо с представлением, актеры и съемочная группа которого устроили забастовку. Перевернуться. Поместить руки под плечи. Оттолкнуться. Сильнее. Игнорировать боль. Одно колено. Второе. Снова оттолкнуться. Опереться на стену для равновесия.

Стоя на коленях и тяжело привалившись к стене, он всерьез подумывает позволить гравитации вернуть его на пол. Стоит ли оно того? Его любопытство настаивает, что да, в то время как тело утверждает обратное. Любопытство уже приводило его к проблемам в прошлом, даже если он не ничего помнит, даже свое имя.

«Подъем», шепчет он себе и поднимается на ноги.

Стена отличный приятель и он пользуется этим вовсю, следуя по периметру камеры держась рукой за шлакоблоки, вместо того, чтобы пересечь напрямую. Не то, чтобы камера была велика в любом направлении, но он не жаждет приземлиться лицом в дверь. К тому времени, когда спотыкающиеся шаги приводят его к двери, голова почти перестала кружиться и он смог прижаться лицом к прутьям в оконце, не ударившись головой.

Как раз вовремя, чтобы засвидетельствовать страннейшую процессию, виденную им с тех пор, как он здесь. По крайней мере, он так думает, хотя надо будет свериться, как только он вспомнит свое имя. Может, он видел что-то более странное.

Без разницы, говорит он своим бессвязным мыслям. Придерживайся странного, а не страннейшего.

Охранники ведут еще одного заключенного. Это, в общем-то, вряд ли можно считать странным, он видел, как приводят и уводят нескольких за то время, что он здесь. Новичок уже в такой же робе, что и все, и его руки скованы за спиной, ноги босые и связаны, так что он может лишь семенить как старик. Он красив, даже с подбитым глазом и разбитой губой, его тонкие усики не выглядят вполовину глупо, как должны бы, но это не самое интересное.

Что делает его таким странным (страннее, наистраннее?) это ухмылка на лице и развязная походка. Кто позерствует в кандалах? Кто на это способен, да и захочет вообще?

Этот парень, судя по всему.

Он по-видимому навеселе, даже если его цепкий взгляд осматривает все вокруг. Этому нет иного объяснения, потому что никто в трезвом виде не повернется к охраннику слева отпустить шутку, только не здесь. Охранник, к кому обращена шутка, встревожен поведением психа, которого сопровождает, его взгляд мечется из стороны в сторону в поисках сочувствия из-за того, что заключенный не знает границ.

Не знает границ. Фраза пульсирует в голове, словно значит что-то, словно она ключ к имени, которое он пытается вспомнить. Пьеса. Да. Съемочная площадка, актеры, сцена. Не работа… его хобби. Он плотнее вжимается лбом в прутья, глядя как новичка заводят в камеру напротив и запирают. Охранники уходят не скрывая облегчение.

— Пс-с! — новичок улыбается, прижавшись лицом к прутьям в оконце двери камеры. — Рэндл П. МакМерфи.(1) А ты?

И просто так все встает на свои места.

— Каллен Резерфорд.

Он изумленно-растерянно моргает, словно только проснулся, и кто-то резко включил свет.

— Рад знакомству, — отвечает МакМерфи, что только усиливает дезориентацию Каллена. Это не коктейльная вечеринка.

Каллен глубоко вдыхает и еще пара мыслей всплывает в голове. Рэндл П. МакМерфи? Непроизвольно вырывается смешок.

— Берегись сестру Рэтчед (1), — отзывается Каллен и в ответ получает ухмылку, которая вероятно вне закона как минимум в пятнадцати штатах. Не то чтобы это имело значение, учитывая, что они могут не вернуться в штаты вовсе.

— Псс, — МакМерфи, или кто он там, внимательно изучает его и Каллен понимает, что стискивает челюсти при мысли о том, что возможно застрял здесь на всю оставшуюся жизнь. — Нахуй их.

Легко ему говорить. Он здесь всего пять минут. Каллен же здесь…

— Какой сегодня день?

— Не уверен. Я был без сознания какое-то время. Восьмое или девятое апреля.

Больше трех недель. Не так уж долго, в общей схеме. Не семь месяцев, пока что.

«Я не уверен, что смогу справиться с этим снова». Дрожь зарождается в ладонях, поднимаясь по рукам к груди.

— Резерфорд! — МакМерфи больше не улыбается. Его глаза смотрят на Каллена, который ловит себя за попыткой понять, какого они цвета. Паршивый свет в коридоре не особо способствует, но лучше он будет думать о лице горячего парня, чем о том, сколько времени проведет здесь.

— Что?..

С дальнего конца коридора один из охранников выкрикивает:

— Никаких разговоров!

Очень быстро и с ухмылкой МакМерфи произносит:

— Представь их голыми.

Словно этот глупый совет со школьных уроков по публичным дебатам может помочь против людей с оружием.

«Я лучше представлю голым тебя», думает Каллен. Ухмылка МакМерфи становится еще шире, словно он прочитал эту мысль с лица Каллена и затем он исчезает из поля зрения.

Каллен сползает по двери вниз, поворачиваясь так, чтобы сесть к ней спиной, и опирается лбом в колени, обхватив лодыжки руками. Три недели. Черт.

По крайней мере, у него снова есть имя.


	2. Поцелуй безумия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поцелуй безумия в день демона  
> Такого не было у меня  
> Запретного, но мне не устоять
> 
> Мелисса Этеридж "Resist"

В отсутствие альтернатив, как называть новичка, Каллен зовет его МакМерфи и много о нем размышляет. И мысли эти куда приятнее, чем мысли о том, как он голоден, или как все болит, или как долго он тут находится. Гораздо лучше, чем думать о том, когда они придут за ним снова или, когда решат кинуть его в темную дыру и запереть. Он никогда не боялся темноты, но…

МакМерфи. Думай о МакМерфи. Он выбрал отличный псевдоним, это уж точно. РПМ. Подходит ему, хотя на ирландца он не похож ничуть. Итальянец, возможно? Кем бы ни были его предки, акцент у него британский, с нотками чего-то, что Каллен не может идентифицировать, хотя словарный запас указывает на белого воротничка-янки. По крайней мере, у него не один из этих носовых акцентов, словно у говорящего в разгаре аллергия. Не то чтобы его происхождение имело значение, но Каллену есть, о чем поразмыслить.

И РПМ явно настроен на то, чтобы у Каллена была пища к размышлению. Наблюдать за ним, или слушать, словно смотреть за поездом, соскочившим с рельс и затем чудом вернувшимся на трек и продолжившим путь. В течение дня РПМ вычислил, кто из охраны заговорит с ним, кто ударит, а кто и завалит на пол и добавит пару пинков, при всем при этом без проверки на личном опыте. Каллен в этом вопросе был не так успешен и спину ломило еще с прошлого раза.

Каллен проводит много времени выглядывая в окно на двери и наблюдая за МакМерфи, либо у стены сбоку, прислушиваясь к происходящему. Парень флиртует со всеми. Мужчины, женщины, охрана, заключенные, без разницы. Не то чтобы вокруг было много женщин, но среди персонала есть те, кто приносит еду и женщина с медицинским образованием (Каллен отказывается называть ее доктором), которая периодически приходит чтобы убедиться, что никто случайно не умрет.

Не-доктор приходит осмотреть МакМерфи в конце первого дня. Каллен слышит, как открывается и закрывается дверь, скрипят замки, тяжелые шаги приближаются и удаляются и просто рад, что они пришли не за ним. МакМефри воспринимает все как ни в чем не бывало, и как только коридор пустеет, шепчет:

— Эй, Резерфорд!

Каллен, сидя у двери в камеру, не отвечает. Желания получить взбучку у него нет и некоторым охранникам любой повод хорош.  
МакМерфи невозмутимо продолжает говорить:

— Ты не сказал, что сестра Рэтчед горячая штучка.

Невозможно не улыбнуться, даже если при этом он качает головой.

— Если не будешь отзываться на Резерфорда, буду звать тебя Шеф, — не умолкает МакМерфи.

Встать на ноги больно, но потребность увидеть лицо МакМерфи сильнее желания избегать боль. Со стоном, опираясь на дверь Каллен поднимается на ноги и прижимается лицом к решетке. МакМерфи ухмыляется из своей камеры.

— Значит, Шеф, — добавляет РПМ.

— Ты читал книгу? — спрашивает Каллен. — Или смотрел кино?

— В списке для обязательного чтения в старшей школе. Одна из малого числа книг, чтение которых принесло удовольствие.

— Значит, ты в курсе, что МакМерфи умирает? — Каллен не уверен, почему хочет осадить РПМ, за исключением того, что лучше это сделает он, а не охрана.

— Конечно, — отвечает МакМерфи, пожимая плечами. — Но какая тебе разница? Шеф выживает. К тому же я могу поучиться у оригинала.

— Тишина! — выкрикивает один из охранников и Каллен слышит звон ключей и приближающиеся шаги.

Каллен слишком быстро отворачивается от окна и ударяется головой о стену, спеша распластаться по ней. Он все еще пытается проморгаться от «звезд» перед глазами, когда охранник останавливается между их камерами.

— Никаких разговоров, — жестко чеканит он, но без гнева. Каллен узнает голос, помнит, что это мужчина в возрасте за сорок, один из тех, кто никогда не бил его.

— Эй, — произносит МакМерфи и Каллен понимает, что тот обращается к охраннику.

— Никаких разговоров, — повторяет охранник, фоном слышно звук, словно он пнул дверь камеры РПМ.

— Пожалуйста, — быстро проговаривает МакМерфи, — я просто хочу сигарету. Всего одну. Умоляю.

Самая глупая просьба из всех возможных. Каллен качает головой. Неважно, насколько МакМерфи хочет курить, сообщить об этом охране — дать им способ помучить себя абсолютная глупость.

Тишина в коридоре тянется дольше, чем ожидает Каллен и он рискует выглянуть в окно. Охранник спиной к нему и МакМерфи смотрит на него так, словно у него последние в мире сигареты. Что недалеко от истины для всех заключенных здесь.

И затем к полнейшему изумлению Каллена охранник вытаскивает из кармана куртки пачку сигарет. Он встряхивает ее пару раз об ладонь и вынимает одну отработанным движением. Раскуривает и затем подает МакМерфи, держась на расстоянии, словно тот может исхитриться схватить его самого сквозь прутья, расстояние между которыми едва пропускает пальцы.

МакМерфи берет сигарету и делает долгий, глубокий затяг, закрыв глаза. Каллен всегда ненавидел запах табака, но он готов признать, что РПМ выглядит очень сексуально и с дымом, скользящим струйками из ноздрей он выглядит еще сексуальнее. Охранник не двигается и когда МакМерфи открывает глаза, Каллен видит, как напряжены плечи у охранника. Изменение крошечное, незаметное если бы он не был так близко, но наблюдая за тем как охранник смотрит на курящего РПМ, в голову закрадываются подозрения о мужчине. МакМерфи тем временем не отводит от охранника глаз, всем своим видом воплощая удовольствие человека, которому отсасывают. Разве что без стонов и воплей «да, да, да!».

Только когда от сигареты без фильтра остается крохотный бычок, который вот-вот подпалит РПМ усы, охранник сходит с места и делает глубокий выдох. МакМерфи тушит окурок и отдает улику. Охранник теперь менее насторожен и его пальцы касаются руки МакМерфи, забирая остатки сигареты. МакМерфи интимно улыбается ему и от этой улыбки Каллен краснеет.

Он исчезает из поля зрения до того, как охранник повернется, не желая попасться за подглядыванием. Как только шаги охранника стихают, Каллен выглядывает, но в оконце напротив никого.

***

Так проходит неделя, МакМерфи зовет Каллена Шеф и флиртует со всеми подряд, уделяя особое внимание этому же охраннику. Одна сигарета утром и одна вечером, когда охранник на дежурстве. Что случается гораздо чаще, чем прежде и Каллен думает, что может тот меняется с кем-то, чтобы проводить больше времени здесь.

Несмотря на обстоятельства, Каллену немного жаль охранника. Особенно учитывая, что тот никогда не был мудаком по отношению к нему самому. Это определенно та часть света, где быть геем не дозволено и внимание МакМерфи зацепит в любом случае. Здесь, где мужчины не флиртуют с мужчинами и совершенно точно не курят сигареты, глядя на тебя так, словно предпочли бы взять в рот кое-что другое? Да. Каллен отлично помнит, каково было расти в жопе мира и своей первый раз в клубе в большом городе. Новизна клубов быстро сошла на нет, но он отчетливо помнит свои первые впечатления, так отчаянно желая и одновременно опасаясь нападок из-за этого.

Наблюдать за тем, как МакМерфи соблазняет охранника увлекательно, даже если это развлечение из разряда реалити-шоу и Каллен замечает, что мужчина начинает полагаться на бесшумное предупреждение МакМерфи больше, чем на свое внимание — зрение и слух, не говоря уже об инстинкте самосохранения. К концу недели охранник не пытается держаться в стороне и МакМерфи берет у него сигареты не спеша, поглаживая пальцами протянутую ладонь, единственное до чего он может дотянуться через решетку.  
Что особенно интересно, во время этих перекуров МакМерфи ни разу не отводит взгляд на Каллена. Он должен знать, что Каллен следит за ним и посмотреть в его сторону было бы вполне естественно, но он ни разу не отводит от охранника взгляд. Дважды после ухода охранника Каллен выглядывает в окно и ловит взгляд МакМерфи. Оба раза МакМерфи посылает ему воздушный поцелуй. В первый раз Каллен лишь пялится в ответ, но во второй качает головой и посылает поцелуй в ответ, неспособный удержать улыбку. В ответ получает очередную нелегальную-в-пятнадцати-штатах ухмылку и Каллен переосмысляет изначальный подсчет. Скорее в тридцати штатах.

Улыбка ощущается странно, движение тянет шрам, подрезающий верхнюю губу. Странно, но приятно. И в следующий раз, когда его уводят, по возвращении МакМерфи шепчет ему «Шеф?» до тех пор, как он не вспоминает кто он.

Все здорово, насколько это возможно, но в конце недели все идет кувырком. Поезд снова слетает с рельс, но в этот раз никакого волшебного спасения.

Каллен дремлет, когда это случается, так что он не в курсе, в чем оступился МакМерфи. Где-то вышел просчет, потому что будят его крики и шум побоев. Он достаточно знаком со звуком кулаков и ботинок, ударяющих по плоти и сопутствующих стонов жертвы. Он ненавидит слышать, что это МакМефри молит о пощаде, но рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Это не американская тюрьма и этим людям насрать на заключенных.

Лежа на спине и вслушиваясь в мольбы МакМерфи, Каллен не знает, сколько еще продержится. И он не уверен, есть ли в этом смысл.


	3. Я хочу, чтобы ты хотел меня.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение - попытка секс-трэйда. Если это вас сквикает, просто скипните конец главы.
> 
> Я хочу, чтобы ты хотел меня.  
> Я нуждаюсь в том, чтобы ты нуждался во мне.  
> Я хотел бы, чтобы ты любил меня.  
> Я прошу тебя просить меня  
> Cheap Trick, "I Want You to Want Me"

На следующее утро, охранник которого Каллен начал считать охранником РПМ, бодро явился на их этаж. Каллену не нужно смотреть в окошко, чтобы узнать его — слишком энергичная поступь, словно он готов бежать вприпрыжку, если не станет сдерживать себя. Шаги стихают у камеры МакМерфи, из которой не раздается ни звука, ни легкого смеха, ни вежливых слов приветствия тоном, намекающим на «трахни меня на месте».  
Каллен напрягает слух. Охранник мнется, возможно перебирает нервно ключи, судя по металлическому звону. Он бормочет что-то неразборчиво и затем явно слышен звук открываемого замка. Брови Каллена взлетают от изумления, но тут же опускаются — движение тянет свежий порез на лбу. Жажда подняться и выглянуть из окошка очень сильна, но он не хочет рисковать, совершив что-то, что заставит охранника отказаться от акта доброты, на который тот решился.

Охранник не задерживается в камере надолго, выйдя он запирает за собой дверь. Поступь его на пути наружу тяжелее и Каллен прекрасно понимает причины. Видеть, или точнее слышать, как избивали МакМерфи не сильно способствовало настроению. Особенно для самого РПМ.

К изумлению Каллена, в коридоре снова раздаются шаги меньше чем через час. Две пары ног в этот раз. Он уверен, что один из идущих — охранник МакМерфи. Шаги второго легче, возможно женские. Пришедшие останавливаются перед дверью в камеру.  
Он медленно поднимается, скользя вдоль стены до самой двери. Когда Каллен уверен, что стоящие за дверью смотрят в другую сторону, быстро выглядывает в окно, прежде чем снова распластаться по стене. В проходе охранник МакМерфи и он привел с собой не-доктора.

В этот раз они остаются в камере дольше. Каллен слышит их голоса, но язык, используемый ими ему не знаком, какой-то местный диалект в ходу у может быть пары десятков людей из семи миллиардов, населяющих планету. МакМерфи не слышно и при мысли о том, что это означает у Каллена сводит живот. Когда охранник и не-доктор покидают камеру, судя по звукам, никто не выносит ничего тяжелого вроде тела, но в ближайшие сутки-двое, это единственная надежда для Каллена. Он не до конца осознает насколько это гнетет его, пока к вечеру второго дня не раздается голос МакМерфи, слабый и напряженный, когда он дает ответы на вопросы не-доктора.

Придя в себя, МакМерфи медленно восстанавливается. Дни проходят, но его голос не набирает силу. Каллен ловит себя на том, что торчит у двери в надежде взглянуть на него, но безуспешно. К утру шестого дня после побоев МакМерфи наконец идет на поправку.

Каллен сидит на полу, боком к стене, прижавшись ухом к щели между дверью и косяком, потому что это относительно удобное положение и позволяет все слышать, не высовываясь. Слышно, как охранник входит в камеру, дверь оставлена нараспашку, предположительно для того, чтобы услышать если кто-то решит спуститься. Впервые Каллен задается вопросом, где напарник охранника. В смене обычно двое в это время, но охранник МакМерфи всегда приходит один.

И в камеру РПМ он тоже заходит в одиночку.

Сначала ничего не слышно с другой стороны холла, только голос охранника, задающего вопросы и ответы МакМерфи. Каллен мысленно дополняет реплики — «Как ты себя чувствуешь?», «Как отбивная» — поэтому он не вслушивается особо, затем голос охранника срывается на громкий шепот.

— Ты ранен!

Каллен хмурится. Такая банальная вещь, он явно что-то упустил.

— Прекрати! — шипит охранник, в голосе паника. — Ты ранен!

— Я в порядке, — возражает МакМерфи и болезненно стонет.

— Видишь? Ты не в порядке! Лежи!

Звуки, сопровождающие диалог сложно разобрать, но Каллен догадывается, что охранник пытается уложить МакМерфи на койку.

— Лягу, если ты присоединишься, — заявляет МакМерфи.

— Я не могу! — отвечает охранник и Каллен отмечает, какой ответ. Не «я не хочу» или простое «нет». Внезапно происходящее в соседней камере становится понятно и по щекам Каллена растекается румянец.

— Пожалуйста, — просит РПМ. — Ты ничего не должен делать. Ты не должен мне помогать. Просто позволь мне…

Его голос становится тише и Каллен не слышит остальное, но выводы напрашиваются сами по тяжелому дыханию охранника.

Каллен пытается представить себя на месте охранника, с МакМерфи у его ног предлагающего подрочить ему или отсосать, или иной не менее откровенный жест, в данный момент предлагаемый в камере напротив. Со стыдом он признает самому себе, что не смог бы отказаться, даже мысленно прибавляя к образу МакМерфи следы от побоев. Синяки определенно не сексуальны, но все остальное более чем. Даже в нынешнем состоянии, когда мысли о МакМерфи будят не более чем легкое тепло в теле Каллена, не будь он так истощен, вряд ли смог бы отказаться.

У охранника либо стальная сила воли, либо велик страх попасться. Дверь камеры МакМерфи захлопывается с громким звуком, щелкает запираемый замок, и охранник практически бегом покидает коридор.

По крайней мере, теперь Каллен знает, что РПМ в порядке. Насколько это возможно для заключенных здесь.


End file.
